With the development of Internet technologies, more and more people are accustomed to learning all types of things through the Internet. Various service providers often require a user to register personal information individually with a corresponding service platform first, and the user logs onto the service platform directly or through an account of a registered public platform, after which the user can enjoy more services provided by the service platform. Regardless of the manner to log onto the service platform, however, there are security risks concerning the user's personal information being leaked to others.
Especially, with the development of public platforms, more and more third-party service platforms provide services using the public platform as the bases. A user registered with a public platform can use the registered account to log onto different third-party service platforms, and the third-party service platforms all display such registered account information. For example, the user's instant messaging (IM) account can be authorized to log onto different third-party service platforms, the user can use the same IM account to log onto individual third-party service platforms and those third-party service platforms all displayed the user's IM account information to the developers of third-party service platforms. This may make it easy to leak personal information of the user, and the security of the user's personal information cannot be guaranteed.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.